


The Four of Us Against the World

by jugheadsucks



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, F/F, F/M, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, M/M, Multi, basically no one is straight, he's actually pansexual sorry, pansexual betty cooper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugheadsucks/pseuds/jugheadsucks
Summary: thethirdhas removedronnie.lodgefrom the chatnancydrew:jug u cant just keep doing that when some1 says smthng u dont likethethird:yes i canthethird:i just didnancydrewhas addedronnie.lodgeto the chatronnie.lodge:dammitronnie.lodge:for a second there i thought i was savedarchiballs:better luck next timeThis is just a shameless group chat fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is basically pure self indulgence but ??? I hope some of you like it???!!!  
> The usernames are as follows:
> 
> thethird = Jughead  
> archiballs = Archie (I know that username is ridiculous but it made me laugh shhhh)  
> nancydrew = Betty  
> ronnie.lodge = Veronica... obviously
> 
> This kinda takes place in an au but ??? idk the full details of it yet bc when I started writing this fic I was like ... bro, it's not that deep... so maybe there'll be more detail as we go along who knows!

_**Group Chat:** jughead stop changing the chat name  
Friday, 7:38pm_

**thethird:** all i’m SAYING is that you need to rethink your stance  
**archiballs:** whatever jug… i’m over it  
**ronnie.lodge:** what are we talking about?  
**archiballs:** DON’T  
**thethird:** well, it’s kind of you to ask veronica, we’re discussing tarantino’s movies and his contributions to modern cinema  
**thethird:** and archie here is spouting BLASPHEMY  
**archiballs:** just because i don’t like tarantino doesn’t mean i’m blaspheming, jug  
**nancydrew:** i like tarantino  
**thethird:** thank you betty! at least someone’s got sense  
**archiballs:** betty… the betrayal….  
**thethird:** you’re one to talk, judas  
**ronnie.lodge:** im outta here you guys are exhausting  
**nancydrew:** u’ve never seen a tarantino film, have u ronnie?  
**thethird:** ??????? what  
**ronnie.lodge:** *eye roll* no i haven’t, and tbh i don’t really care if i ever do  
**thethird:** oh. my god  
_**thethird** has removed **ronnie.lodge** from the chat_  
**nancydrew:** jug u cant just keep doing that when some1 says smthng u dont like  
**thethird:** yes i can  
**thethird:** i just did  
_**nancydrew** has added **ronnie.lodge** to the chat_  
**ronnie.lodge:** dammit  
**ronnie.lodge:** for a second there i thought i was saved  
**archiballs:** better luck next time  
**thethird:** every time you type betts, for a second im like “who the fuck is nancy?” i don’t like this new username  
**nancydrew:** whos betts? its me, nancy…  
**thethird:** ha ha…  
**archiballs:** is it bad that i’m laughing out loud  
**thethird:** yes  
**nancydrew:** yes  
**ronnie.lodge:** …yes  
**archiballs:** shut up  
**thethird:** you asked dude  
**nancydrew:** hey we still all on for pop’s tmrrw?  
**ronnie.lodge:** unfortunately, yes  
**thethird:** my sentiments exactly  
**ronnie.lodge:** is there literally nowhere else to hang out in this town  
**archiballs:** nope  
**thethird:** hey! the twilight drive-in you fuckers  
**ronnie.lodge:** gee… i just love sitting in the cold watching old movies with the sound playing on crappy speakers…  
**thethird:** there’s a certain magic to the drive-in, actually  
**nancydrew:** dont get him started ronnie, he’ll never shut up  
**thethird:** i resent that  
**archiballs:** resent the truth all you like, won’t change it  
**nancydrew:** damn  
**thethird:** touché, andrews… touché  
**ronnie.lodge:** not bad, archiekins  
**archiballs:** thanks  
**archiballs:** wait  
**archiballs:** you guys are the worst  
**ronnie.lodge:** love you too  
**nancydrew:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 love u arch  
**thethird:** i’m not saying it

_**Group Chat:** tarantino rocks  
Saturday, 12:43pm_

**thethird:** i’m already at pop’s in the usual booth just fyi  
**ronnie.lodge:** do you ever leave that place?  
**thethird:** sometimes… for school and work  
**ronnie.lodge:** wow  
**nancydrew:** ill b there soon! order me a shake  
**nancydrew:** strawberry ofc  
**thethird:** yes, your majesty  
**ronnie.lodge:** hey get me a chocolate one?  
**thethird:** get your own damn milkshake  
**ronnie.lodge:** wow  
**ronnie.lodge:** the audacity  
**thethird:** 2 milkshakes coming up  
**archiballs:** guys i’m running a bit late  
**archiballs:** i’ll have a vanilla shake though  
**nancydrew:** theres a surprise… archie andrews, late again  
**archiballs:** shut up  
**archiballs:** OH MY GOD JUGHEAD WHEN DID YOU CHANGE THE CHAT NAME  
**thethird:** i was wondering when you guys would notice  
_**archiballs** changed the chat name to: jughead sucks_  
**thethird:** now that’s just mean  
**ronnie.lodge:** he’s not wrong though  
**thethird:** i’m sorry who just bought you a milkshake?  
**ronnie.lodge:** love you jug  
**thethird:** yeah yeah  
**ronnie.lodge:** i’m here now btw  
**nancydrew:** im like 2 seconds away!  
**archiballs:** dammit…  
**ronnie.lodge:** bless you, archiekins  
**archiballs:** i won’t be long…  
**archiballs:** probably  
**thethird:** take your time, old man  
**ronnie.lodge:** please, if anyones an old man, it’s you jug  
**thethird:** ronnie you’re sat right next to me  
**thethird:** i think pop thinks we’re on a date  
**ronnie.lodge:** ew  
**thethird:** wow  
**thethird:** the feeling is mutual  
**nancydrew:** aw u guys make such a cute couple  
**thethird:** [softly] don’t…  
**ronnie.lodge:** betty,,, how could you do this to me?  
**nancydrew:** ;)  
**nancydrew:** im here!  
**thethird:** yeah no shit nancy drew i can fucking see you  
**nancydrew:** ssshhhhh  
**archiballs:** 10 minutes guys  
**thethird:** 10 minutes he says…  
**thethird:** i’ll be there soon he says…  
**thethird:** but he lies  
**archiballs:** i’m gonna watch you choke on a burger and i will not come to your rescue jug  
**thethird:** jokes on you, i’ve never choked on any food in my whole damn life  
**thethird:** don’t plan on starting now  
**ronnie.lodge:** jughead join in the conversation and stop texting your boyfriend  
**archiballs:** his WHAT  
**thethird:** ttyl babe  <3  
**archiballs:** i hate you forsythe  
**thethird:** low blow dude… low fucking blow

_**Group Chat:** jughead sucks  
Saturday, 9:17pm_

**archiballs:** yo  
**archiballs:** do you guys think we should go on a roadtrip this summer?  
**ronnie.lodge:** no  
**thethird:** seconded  
**nancydrew:** i dont think so arch…  
**archiballs:** :(  
**archiballs:** girls just wanna have fun  
**archiballs:** think of the laughs… the good times… the adventures  
**ronnie.lodge:** the dingy motels… the horrible showers… the cramped spaces… days on end in the same car as jughead jones…  
**thethird:** days on end in the same car as veronica lodge  
**ronnie.lodge:** bite me, edward cullen  
**nancydrew:** oooooooooooooh  
**thethird:** ouch…  
**thethird:** that hurts all 4 of my feelings  
**archiballs:** GUYS i’m serious! it’ll be fun  
**thethird:** yeah… i don’t think so arch  
**nancydrew:** sorry archie! i love u all but spending every hour of every day with u for a week? i’d go insane  
**nancydrew:** and u’d all murder each other  
**nancydrew:** jug and ronnie im looking at u  
**thethird:** me? i’m innocent in all this  
**ronnie.lodge:** i’m an angel  
**thethird:** of death  
**archiballs:** :( you guys never like my ideas  
**thethird:** that’s because your ideas suck, arch  
**nancydrew:** we cld do like… 1 or 2 nights camping on the edge of town? that way were close 2 home and its not too long a time  
**ronnie.lodge:** i can get behind that  
**thethird:** you in a tent? now that i’ve got to see. i’m in  
**archiballs:** everyone loves BETTY’S idea… sure..  
**archiballs:** i’m in too  
**nancydrew:** :)  
**archiballs:** nice  
**archiballs:** WAIT HANG ON I JUST HAD AN IDEA  
_**archiballs** has changed the chat name to: forsythe sucks_  
**archiballs:** HA  
**thethird:** what the.  
**thethird:** too far man  
**thethird:** too fucking far  
**nancydrew:** im cryifng ldghhdkl  
**ronnie.lodge:** AHAHA FORSYTHE  
**ronnie.lodge:** FORSYTHE THE THIRD!!!!!!!!  
_**thethird** has removed **archiballs** from the chat  
**thethird** has changed the chat name to: archie is a doofus_  
**ronnie.lodge:** really? doofus is the best you could come up with?  
**thethird:** shut up  
_**nancydrew** has added archiballs to the chat_  
**thethird:** A TRAITOR IN OUR MIDST  
**nancydrew:** u upset him  
**thethird:** I upset HIM????????  
**archiballs:** nice chat name forsythe  
**thethird:** andrews i know where you live  
**thethird:** and i never sleep  
**ronnie.lodge:** edgy  
**thethird:** ikr  
**archiballs:** jug you were scared of the dark until you were 12  
**archiballs:** i’m not scared of you  
**ronnie.lodge:** ahahhahahahahahah HA  
**thethird:** shut it, lodge. the dark is full of uncertainties… it’s a mysterious entity  
**nancydrew:** poetic… and tru  
**archiballs:** alright, edgar allan poe  
**thethird:** thanks for the compliment, archibald  
**archiballs:** you  
**ronnie.lodge:** oh god  
**ronnie.lodge:** you guys are so sensitive over your real, full names like chill  
**nancydrew:** ANYWAY have any of u finished the revision 4 mondays math test yet?  
**thethird:** fuck  
**archiballs:** ah damn  
**ronnie.lodge:** boys…..  
**nancydrew:** tell me abt it

_**Group Chat:** archie is a doofus  
Monday, 10:17am_

**thethird:** bored bored bored bored BORED bored  
**ronnie.lodge:** you’re in class just pay attention  
**thethird:** i’m in government… it’s so dull i can feel my brain liquefying  
**ronnie.lodge:** government’s really interesting actually  
**thethird:** maybe for you  
**archiballs:** jughead shut up and pay attention in im CHEMISTRY  
**thethird:** i’m praying for you  
**nancydrew:** will u all shut up some of us actually want to pass  
**thethird:** yes ma’am  
**ronnie.lodge:** see you at lunch losers 

_**Group Chat:** archie is a doofus  
Monday, 12:32pm_

**thethird:** you’re all 2 minutes late  
**ronnie.lodge:** some of us have to actually queue up to get our lunch, weirdo  
**thethird:** damn,,, spare a thought for the less fortunate  
**nancydrew:** i got out of english early and i can see u jug im walkin over  
**thethird:** thanks for the commentary  
**nancydrew:** u’d be lonely without it  
**ronnie.lodge:** HA  
**thethird:** you two… always ganging up on me…  
**archiballs:** you get what you give, juggie  
**ronnie.lodge:** preach  
**nancydrew:** rn’t u 2 stood next to each other in line  
**thethird:** ha  
**archiballs:** yeah but she said it out loud as well  
**thethird:** oh like that makes it better  
**ronnie.lodge:** shut up  
**ronnie.lodge:** we’ll be over in a sec 

_Message from **nancydrew** to **ronnie.lodge**  
Monday, 8:14pm_

**nancydrew:** ugh that math test was a nightmare tho  
**ronnie.lodge:** i know  
**ronnie.lodge:** did you see chuck though… damn the boy was looking fine  
**nancydrew:** ew  
**nancydrew:** hes bad news  
**ronnie.lodge:** really? spill?  
**nancydrew:** he just… treats women like objects. hes kinda famous for hooking up with them like its some kind of game like for points. its gross  
**ronnie.lodge:** ew. thanks for the warning  
**nancydrew:** no prob :)  
**nancydrew:** so have u got ur eye on anyone else?  
**ronnie.lodge:** well  
**ronnie.lodge:** no not really  
**nancydrew:** U TOTALLY HAVE  
**nancydrew:** who is it?  
**ronnie.lodge:** it’s no one! there’s no one  
**nancydrew:** there so is!  
**nancydrew:** veronica lodge u cannot lie to me!  
**nancydrew:** spill!  
**ronnie.lodge:** no  
**ronnielodge:** you can try and guess though…  
**nancydrew:** :(  
**nancydrew:** OKAY  
**nancydrew:** archie?  
**ronnie.lodge:** love him, but no  
**nancydrew:** reggie?  
**ronnie.lodge:** i would, but no  
**nancydrew:** adhgkhdsghdsklhgdks  
**nancydrew:** moose?  
**ronnie.lodge:** no offence but ew  
**nancydrew:** josie?  
**ronnie.lodge:** she’s the queen, but no  
**nancydrew:** cheryl?  
**ronnie.lodge:** i don’t fall for demons  
**nancydrew:** DON’T FALL FOR DEMONS  
**nancydrew:** ummm  
**nancydrew:** …… me?  
**ronnie.lodge:** i love you girl, but no  
**nancydrew:** asjdgklshdgkhd okay, same  
**nancydrew:** valerie?  
**ronnie.lodge:** another queen, but no  
**nancydrew:** fuck  
**nancydrew:** kevin????????  
**ronnie.lodge:** HA  
**nancydrew:** im getting desperate  
**nancydrew:** theres honestly no one else????????????  
**ronnie.lodge:** that’s what you think……….  
**nancydrew:** damn… gotta put my detective goggles on  
**ronnie.lodge:** good luck with that  
**ronnie.lodge:** so what about you? got your eye on anyone?  
**nancydrew:** ha not really  
**ronnie.lodge:** you suuuuuuuuuuure?  
**nancydrew:** yh lmao im sure  
**ronnie.lodge:** damn shame  
**nancydrew:** yh like having a crush on someone isn’t HELL  
**ronnie.lodge:** okay true 

_**Group Chat:** archie is a doofus  
Wednesday, 4:16pm_

**archiballs:** guys have you seen the new guy?? he was in my english class and damn  
**ronnie.lodge:** no?? what does he look like??  
**archiballs:** just… really good and he smells nice he walked past me earlier  
**ronnie.lodge:** dreamy  
**ronnie.lodge:** point him out to me tomorrow?  
**archiballs:** sure  
**thethird:** archie… how could you do this to me? i thought things were going well between us??? the betrayal….  
**archiballs:** shut up jug  
**archiballs:** i asked you out once in 2nd grade and you’ve never let it go since  
**thethird:** we’re having a spring wedding…  
**archiballs:** christ  
**ronnie.lodge:** all jokes aside, you guys do have a very weird and close relationship…  
**thethird:** psstt… arch… i think she’s on to us…  
**archiballs:** shit… hide the drugs  
**thethird:** what  
**ronnie.lodge:** you two are hopeless  
**nancydrew:** why r we talking abt drugs????  
**ronnie.lodge:** don’t ask  
**thethird:** archie ripped my still beating heart from my chest and cast it into the flames of betrayal  
**nancydrew:** jug u shld make a note of that 1  
**thethird:** … good point  
**archiballs:** and you think i wanna date that?  
**nancydrew:** hes a poet whats wrong with that??  
**ronnie.lodge:** oh boy  
**nancydrew:** and he’s your best friend  
**archiballs:** yeah he’s just kinda… jug though isn’t he  
**thethird:** what are you guys saying about me??  
**ronnie.lodge:** that you’re insufferable. we’re planning your murder  
**thethird:** please god make it soon  
**ronnie.lodge:** at least we agree on something 

_Message from **archiballs** to **nancydrew**  
Monday, 8:14pm_

**archiballs:** hey… do you seriously think me and jug are like… coupley  
**nancydrew:** … coupley is not the word I wld use  
**nancydrew:** but u have always been very close  
**nancydrew:** why do u ask?  
**archiballs:** idk  
**archiballs:** i guess i’ve just always taken mine and jug’s relationship for granted but the more i think about the more i think maybe i do like him as more than a friend  
**archiballs:** maybe  
**nancydrew:** OMG!!!!!!!!!! U HAVE A CRUSH ON JUGHEAD!!!!!!  
**archiballs:** i said maybe!  
**archiballs:** please don’t tell anyone  
**nancydrew:** i wont!  
**nancydrew:** but awwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
**archiballs:** thanks betty… but shut up  
**nancydrew:** :) 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Group Chat:** archie is a doofus  
Wednesday, 9:21pm_

**nancydrew:** psst hey guys  
**nancydrew:** while ronnie isnt here, do u guys have any idea who she has a crush on??  
**thethird:** don’t know don’t care  
**archiballs:** she has a crush on someone???  
**nancydrew:** yh she told me mon night… i guessed like the whole town and she said no 2 every1…  
**archiballs:** damn…  
**archiballs:** wait did u guess me?  
**nancydrew:** yes arch, i guessed u  
**nancydrew:** and she obvs said no  
**archiballs:** the sweet sting of rejection  
**ronnie.lodge:** WHAT THE FUCK BETTY I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE  
**nancydrew:** IM SORRY RONNIE IM JUST ALL OUT OF IDEAS  
**ronnie.lodge:** THE BETRAYAL  
_**ronnie.lodge** changed the chat name to: betty’s a backstabbing grinch_  
**nancydrew:** HEY thats just mean  
**ronnie.lodge:** yeah well you betrayed my trust  
**thethird:** man this is like some shakespeare shit  
**archiballs:** okay guys i’ve had enough of this  
_**archiballs** changed the chat name to: stop the hate_  
**ronnie.lodge:** betty started it  
**thethird:** the excuses  
**ronnie.lodge:** excuse me, mr. i change the chat name and remove people from the chat whenever they disagree with me  
_**thethird** has removed **ronnie.lodge** from the chat_  
**archiballs:** HA that’s iconic  
_**nancydrew** has added **ronnie.lodge** to the chat_  
**ronnie.lodge:** still haven’t forgiven you  
**nancydrew:** :(

_Message from **archiballs** to **thethird**  
Thursday, 4:23pm_

**archiballs:** yo  
**archiballs:** who do you think ronnie has a crush on?  
**thethird:** dude you’re literally sat right opposite me right now  
**archiballs:** sshhh… seriously though if betty guessed everyone, who could it be?  
**archiballs:** you don’t think it’s like a teacher or something do you? gross  
**thethird:** maybe it’s your dad  
**archiballs:** shut up  
**archiballs:** i’m serious  
**thethird:** you literally could not pay me to give a single fuck  
**thethird:** you’re only asking because you want it to be you  
**archiballs:** no dude, i’m just curious? and i’m genuinely stumped for who it could be?  
**thethird:** fair enough  
**thethird:** i still think it’s your dad  
**archiballs:** shut up  
**archiballs:** i kind of already have a crush on someone else  
**thethird:** really?  
**archiballs:** yeah  
**archiballs:** i would tell you but i’d have to kill you  
**thethird:** how mysterious

_**Group Chat:** stop the hate  
Thursday, 4:26pm_

**nancydrew:** will u guys stop texting each other and actually b social  
**thethird:** be what now?  
**nancydrew:** ha ha, wise guy  
**archiballs:** sorry betts  
**ronnie.lodge:** ahem  
**archiballs:** sorry ronnie  
**thethird:** not sorry ronnie  
**ronnie.lodge:** *eye roll*  
**thethird:** the fact that you typed that instead of just rolling your eyes at me while we’re both sat here astounds me  
**thethird:** okay kicking me under the table was uncalled for… stop the violence  
**ronnie.lodge:** how anyone puts up with you for longer than 2 minutes i’ll never know

_**Group Chat:** stop the hate  
Friday, 11:17pm_

**ronnie.lodge:** so, with all this crush talk we’ve been having recently, do either of you dashing young fellows have your eye on anyone?  
**thethird:** how much effort did you have to exert to actually send that  
**ronnie.lodge:** god so much you have no idea  
**ronnie.lodge:** seriously though  
**archiballs:** not right now  
**ronnie.lodge:** you sure arch?  
**archiballs:** …yeah  
**ronnie.lodge:** OH MY GOD  
**ronnie.lodge:** out of respect for your PRIVACY im not gonna ask who it is  
**ronnie.lodge:** that’s cute though  
**ronnie.lodge:** jughead?  
**thethird:** yeah?  
**ronnie.lodge:** … do you have your eye on anyone right now?  
**thethird:** i’m currently writing so i’m staring at my laptop screen so… no?  
**ronnie.lodge:** very funny asshole  
**ronnie.lodge:** answer the damn question  
**thethird:** no, miss lodge, i do not currently have “my eye on anyone”. satisified?  
**ronnie.lodge:** not really  
**thethird:** that makes two of us  
**nancydrew:** hey guess what…  
**nancydrew:** i know who arch has a crush on!  
**archiballs:** YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T TELL  
**nancydrew:** i didnt say who it was!!! only that i knew…  
**nancydrew:** still dont know who ronnies is on tho…  
**ronnie.lodge:** i will take that information to my grave if i have to  
**nancydrew:** is it embarrassing?  
**archiballs:** is it a teacher? or an adult?  
**ronnie.lodge:** ew, archie, no… but yes, betty, it is… slightly embarrassing  
**thethird:** i now give 1/8th of a fuck… continue  
**ronnie.lodge:** jesus  
**ronnie.lodge:** it’s just not someone… i’d usually go for  
**ronnie.lodge:** or someone any of you would picture me with, i’m sure  
**nancydrew:** interesting…  
**ronnie.lodge:** and we’re dropping it now  
**thethird:** is it dilton doiley?  
_**ronnie.lodge** has removed **thethird** from the chat_  
**nancydrew:** ajdgadshglkhsklhg  
**nancydrew:** is it?  
**ronnie.lodge:** i’m sick of you people  
**archiballs:** ahahahahahha  
_**archiballs** has added **thethird** to the chat_  
**thethird:** you played me at my own game, lodge  
**thethird:** not bad  
**ronnie.lodge:** thanks, jones  
**thethird:** so anyway… i’m playing pulp fiction by QUENTIN TARANTINO at the twilight tomorrow and you’re all gonna be there  
**ronnie.lodge:** are we? since when?  
**thethird:** since i said so just now  
**ronnie.lodge:** you’re lucky i didn’t already have plans  
**thethird:** it’s a pleasure to be in your company as well, veronica  
**nancydrew:** im down!  
**archiballs:** me too  
**archiballs:** even though it’s tarantino  
**thethird:** don’t push it, arch... you’re on thin ice as it is  
**archiballs:** i’m not saying anything!  
**nancydrew:** what time does it start?  
**thethird:** 8pm  
**thethird:** that’s 7:30 for archie  
**archiballs:** hey  
**archiballs:** i try, okay  
**archiballs:** i have a disease called chronic lateness  
**thethird:** sure, andrews  
**ronnie.lodge:** i’ll be there  
**nancydrew:** me 2  
**archiballs:** me three  
**archiballs:** and i’ll be on time  
**thethird:** you say that now…  
**thethird:** i’ll see you guys tomorrow, i’m going to sleep  
**nancydrew:** night! sleep well!  
**archiballs:** night dude  
**ronnie.lodge:** goodnight  
_**thethird** has left the chat_  
**ronnie.lodge:** do you guys ever get sick of him  
**archiballs:** yeah  
**nancydrew:** yeah but that’s just juggie  
**archiballs:** but we love him  
**ronnie.lodge:** my heart melts  
**ronnie.lodge:** but yeah he’s okay i guess

_**Group Chat:** stop the hate  
Saturday, 7:37pm_

**archiballs:** guess who’s already here…  
**nancydrew:** WHAT? NO WAY??  
**ronnie.lodge:** damn andrews  
**thethird:** he actually is i can see him from the projection booth  
**archiballs:** that’s slightly creepy dude  
**thethird:** i see a lot of shit from up here  
**nancydrew:** i dread 2 think  
**nancydrew:** ill b there in 5 mins max arch  
**archiballs:** okay  
**ronnie.lodge:** i won’t be much longer than that i don’t think  
**thethird:** ready for your first tarantino film?  
**ronnie.lodge:** i guess  
**thethird:** why am i friends with any of you?  
**archiballs:** because of your undying love and affection for us?  
**thethird:** don’t flatter yourself  
**archiballs:** :(  
**nancydrew:** :(  
**ronnie.lodge:** you two, honestly…  
**thethird:** tell me about it, i’ve had over a decade of this  
**ronnie.lodge:** for once, jones, i actually feel sorry for you  
**thethird:** wow…  
**ronnie.lodge:** don’t get used to it  
**thethird:** i wouldn’t want to  
**nancydrew:** u 2 stop flirting  
**nancydrew:** im like 2 seconds away arch  
**thethird:** i’m gonna pretend i didn’t see that  
**ronnie.lodge:** me too  
**archiballs:** okay betty i’m in like… the fith row, middle-ish  
**nancydrew:** ok!

_Message from **thethird** to **ronnie.lodge**  
Saturday, 11:58pm_

**thethird:** so what did you think of your first tarantino?  
**ronnie.lodge:** honestly? i hate to say it because you’ll be smug but… i loved it  
**thethird:** i knew you would  
**thethird:** only people like archie don’t like tarantino  
**ronnie.lodge:** ouch  
**thethird:** you gotta watch kill bill next  
**ronnie.lodge:** is that the one in 2 parts?  
**thethird:** yeah, we can either do one after the other for two nights or both in a row?  
**ronnie.lodge:** at the drive in?  
**thethird:** no at my place  
**thethird:** with betty and archie too  
**ronnie.lodge:** oh okay  
**ronnie.lodge:** both in a row?  
**thethird:** cool  
**thethird:** next sunday good for you?  
**thethird:** i would say tomorrow but i’ve gotta look after my sister and she’s not quite ready for kill bill yet  
**ronnie.lodge:** yeah next sunday’s good  
**thethird:** cool, i’ll tell the others

_**Group Chat:** stop the hate  
Sunday, 12:07am_

**thethird:** guys ronnie loved pulp fiction so next sunday you’re all coming over mine to watch both parts of kill bill  
**nancydrew:** OH MY GOD  
**nancydrew:** sweet!  
**thethird:** ??????  
**nancydrew:** just cant believe she let u talk her into that  
**archiballs:** nooooooooooo  
**archiballs:** not more tarantino  
**ronnie.lodge:** sorry, archiekins, you’re definitely outnumbered now  
**thethird:** ha!

_Message from **nancydrew** to **ronnie.lodge**  
Sunday, 12:11am_

**nancydrew:** the oh my god in the group chat was because i figured it out  
**nancydrew:** I FIGURED IT OUT I FIGURED IT OUT!!!!  
**ronnie.lodge:** figured what out?  
**nancydrew:** who ur crush is on  
**ronnie.lodge:** oh boy… so who do you think it is?  
**nancydrew:** JUGHEAD  
**nancydrew:** its obvious… u totally flirt with him and ur texting him to make plans on private message  
**nancydrew:** i totally think he likes u too btw!!!! he definitely put pulp fiction on just because u’d never seen tarantino before  
**ronnie.lodge:** dammit  
**ronnie.lodge:** betty i  
**ronnie.lodge:** you’re right but please don’t tell him. or anyone for that matter okay this is weird for me, jughead is weird for me  
**nancydrew:** i promise!!!!!! i double promise okay?  
**nancydrew:** thats cute though  
**ronnie.lodge:** shut up

_Message from **archiballs** to **thethird**  
Sunday, 12:13am_

**archiballs:** so you and ronnie making plans in private huh?  
**thethird:** ????  
**archiballs:** do you like her?  
**thethird:** are you kidding me? no  
**archiballs:** kinda seems like you do  
**thethird:** well i don’t  
**archiballs:** okay…..  
**archiballs:** sure, buddy, whatever you say  
**thethird:** i’m done with this. i don’t like her like that  
**archiballs:** the lady doth protest too much me thinks?  
**thethird:** don’t you quote shakespeare at me, andrews  
**archiballs:** try me  
**thethird:** why does it matter to you if i like her anyway?  
**archiballs:** it doesn’t im just curious  
**thethird:** sure…  
**thethird:** hey you still haven’t told me who you like?  
**thethird:** arch?  
**thethird:** … be like that then  
**thethird:** you’re an idiot, dude

_Message from **thethird** to **archiballs**  
Sunday, 2:34am_

**archiballs:** i can’t tell you who it is  
**thethird:** ??? why not?  
**archiballs:** you know earlier when ronnie said her crush was embarrassing? yeah, so is mine  
**thethird:** right okay  
**thethird:** we’ll drop it then  
**archiballs:** thanks  
**thethird:** no problem  
**archiballs:** you sure you don’t have a crush on anyone?  
**thethird:** only the burger i’m gonna eat tomorrow at pop’s  
**archiballs:** hahaha  
**archiballs:** your one true love  
**thethird:** damn straight

_Message from **nancydrew** to **archiballs**  
Sunday, 2:41am_

**nancydrew:** do u wanna know who ronnies crush is??  
**nancydrew:** wait no forget it i cant tell u it would be mean  
**archiballs:** it’s okay betts  
**archiballs:** but  
**archiballs:** is it jughead?  
**nancydrew:** … maybe  
**nancydrew:** i’m sorry arch  
**archiballs:** everyone has a crush on that loser  
**nancydrew:** i don’t  
**nancydrew:** and that loser is ur best friend  
**archiballs:** everyone but you  
**archiballs:** and don’t remind me  
**nancydrew:** im sure itll work out arch, somehow  
**archiballs:** yeah, i hope so  
**archiballs:** it’s just weird  
**archiballs:** but thanks betty  
**nancydrew:** <3

_**Group Chat:** stop the hate  
Thursday, 5:07pm_

**ronnie.lodge:** no… jughead, honey, ernest hemingway was part of the lost generation  
**ronnie.lodge:** that’s before the beat generation  
**thethird:** yeah i know that, i’m just saying that him and others from the lost generation had a big impact on the beat generation, so the beat gen wouldn’t be the same without them. though that impact wasn’t always positive  
**ronnie.lodge:** oh. well yeah i think you’re right. be clearer next time though asshole  
**ronnie.lodge:** but i mean the sun also rises and on the road?? there are clear links  
**thethird:** exactly!  
**archiballs:** you guys talk about some weird and heavy shit  
**ronnie.lodge:** count yourself lucky you missed the conversation on existentialist philosophy  
**archiballs:** oh boy  
**thethird:** ha!  
**nancydrew:** i was here for that and honeslty…. its very interesting but damn its depressing  
**nancydrew:** u guys r also very interesting  
**ronnie.lodge:** what’s that supposed to mean?  
**nancydrew:** just that i didnt expect u guys to have so much in common  
**archiballs:** neither did i  
**ronnie.lodge:** yeah me neither tbh  
**thethird:** trust me, nobody is more surprised than me  
**ronnie.lodge:** ha  
**ronnie.lodge:** archiekins are you always gonna have that username? i hate it  
**archiballs:** so do i but i’m attached to it now  
**ronnie.lodge:** damn you  
**nancydrew:** yh im attached 2 it 2  
**thethird:** i came up with it so  
**ronnie.lodge:** of course you did  
**thethird:** i can come up with one for you as well if you like?  
**ronnie.lodge:** i’m okay thanks  
**archiballs:** hey we still on for sunday jug?  
**thethird:** i am if you guys are  
**thethird:** my dad and jelly are out all day so  
**nancydrew:** nice! im definitely there!  
**archiballs:** me too  
**ronnie.lodge:** same  
**ronnie.lodge:** honestly i can’t wait for kill bill  
**thethird:** you’re gonna love it  
**archiballs:** i won’t  
**thethird:** that’s on you arch, not me  
**thethird:** or quentin, for that matter  
**archiballs:** maybe if he were a better director i wouldn’t feel this way  
_**thethird** has removed **archiballs** from the chat_  
**thethird:** don’t either of you let him back in  
**nancydrew:** asdklgjldsglkh jug thats mean  
**thethird:** did you see what he said???  
**nancydrew:** its just films, jug  
_**thethird** has removed **nancydrew** from the chat_  
**ronnie.lodge:** looks like it’s just you and me  
**thethird:** i guess so  
_**ronnie.lodge** has added **nancydrew** to the chat  
**ronnie.lodge** has added **archiballs** to the chat_  
**thethird:** god dammit, veronica!  
**ronnie.lodge:** i couldn’t face the thought of being alone in this group chat with you  
**archiballs:** ha!  
**nancydrew:** sure u couldnt…  
**thethird:** ???  
**ronnie.lodge:** don’t….  
**thethird:** you guys are so confusing  
**thethird:** not to mention tiring  
**nancydrew:** u dont know the half of it, juggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so ??? clearly in this au Jughead isn't homeless... tbh I couldn't deal with the pain of that in this fic man... and Veronica got into town like a year or so ago?? So she knows the other 3 fairly well but didn't grow up with them!
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked this chapter!! I have so much fun writing this!! Isn't Jughead just the biggest idiot ever? And he thinks he's so smart... poor Betty having to deal with all this shit... she is p much always gonna be the Voice of Reason!
> 
> I can't promise the next chapter will be up as soon as this one was but it shouldn't be too long! As always, comments/kudos are appreciated!! Thank you guys ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay  
> 1) im soooo sorry this took so long to get up dgkdhgakdsh i've failed u... but its here now! i hope its okay!!!
> 
> 2) we meet some new characters very briefly! and by that i mean we see a chat between cheryl and the pussycats - josie, valerie and melody! their usernames are fairly self explanatory!
> 
> 3) thank u so much for all ur kind comments and kudos, u guys literally keep me breathing and i love u so much!!!
> 
> i hope u enjoy it!!!! ♥

_**Group Chat:** stop the hate  
Friday, 7:27pm_

**thethird:** where the fuck are you guys?  
**nancydrew:** ????  
**thethird:** er, we agreed to meet at pop’s?  
**nancydrew:** OH FUCK  
**nancydrew:** i totally forgot, im showered and in bed now sorry guys i wont b there askghsld  
**thethird:** wow  
**thethird:** you blew us off to spend friday night alone?  
**nancydrew:** polly’s here u boob  
**nancydrew:** we’re gonna watch some films  
**thethird:** oh  
**ronnie.lodge:** yeah.. i’m not gonna make it either, jug, sorry  
**ronnie.lodge:** me and mum have guests over  
**thethird:** guests?  
**ronnie.lodge:** yeah, guests  
**thethird:** you guys are unbeleivable  
**archiballs:** hey jug  
**archiballs:** i’ll be there in like 2 mins  
**thethird:** my only true friend  
**nancydrew:** hey!  
**thethird:** you two are dead to me…  
**ronnie.lodge:** we don’t all live in pop’s like you, jug  
**thethird:** i don’t live here  
**thethird:** wish i did  
**thethird:** but pop said it’s illegal, so  
**ronnie.lodge:** god  
**nancydrew:** dgdkjgkadsgkjdskgsdj  
**nancydrew:** u 2 enjoy ur date  
**thethird:** it’s not a date?  
**thethird:** you would know that if you’d bothered to turn up  
**ronnie.lodge:** yeah yeah…  
**nancydrew:** u’ve always gotta have the last word, haven’t u jug?  
**thethird:** i feel like i’m the only one who’s QUALIFIED to have the last word  
**ronnie.lodge:** um… ouch  
**archiballs:** i’m not qualified for that, but i am at pop’s!  
**thethird:** finally a friend i can rely on  
**thethird:** talk to you SNAKES later  
**ronnie.lodge:** please don’t…  
**thethird:** don’t just magically forget about sunday either, you’re all coming over to watch kill bill whether you like it or not  
**nancydrew:** i wont forget!!!  
**ronnie.lodge:** oh, i wouldn’t miss it for the world

_**Group Chat:** stop the hate  
Sunday, 11:37am_

**nancydrew:** jug! i’ll b there soon, im a lil early is that okay?  
**thethird:** yeah of course, see you soon  
**ronnie.lodge:** yeah i won’t be long either  
**thethird:** nice  
**archiballs:** guys…  
**archiballs:** i might actually be on time  
**thethird:** brave words, arch  
**ronnie.lodge:** you do realise that if you’re late now we’ll never let you forget it?  
**archiballs:** i know  
**archiballs:** but i wont be  
**nancydrew:** ur gonna eat ur words archie  
**archiballs:** why don’t you guys have any faith?  
**thethird:** because you’ve only ever not been late for something like… three times in your life  
**archiballs:** :(  
**archiballs:** i mean, that’s true, but you don’t have to bring it up all the time  
**ronnie.lodge:** you bring it up all the time  
**archiballs:** i just wanna show you guys that i can not be late…  
**thethird:** then maybe actually turn up on time every now and then??  
**archiballs:** hey i was early getting to the drive in the other night!  
**thethird:** a fluke  
**archiballs:** shut up juggie  
**thethird:** btw i bought snacks and shit, i didn’t know what you guys would want so i just bought some random stuff  
**nancydrew:** awesome! tbh i’ll eat anythn  
**archiballs:** yeah me too  
**ronnie.lodge:** i actually have standards, but i’m sure whatever you bought will be fine jug  
**thethird:** thank you, your majesty  
**ronnie.lodge:** you’re welcome  
**ronnie.lodge:** tbh tho i will eat anything  
**thethird:** not so fancy now, huh lodge?  
**ronnie.lodge:** never was to begin with, jones  
**nancydrew:** jug! im outside!  
**thethird:** the doors open you idiot  
**nancydrew:** yh i know but my mum’s watching me from the car  
**thethird:** oh shit i’ll be there in one sec  
**ronnie.lodge:** make sure you wave to alice, jug!  
**thethird:** don’t worry, i did  
**thethird:** but i was so close to just flipping her off…  
**ronnie.lodge:** HA  
**nancydrew:** hey! please dont flip my mum off!  
**thethird:** betty ur stood next to me in the kitchen  
**nancydrew:** yh but ronnie and arch rn’t  
**ronnie.lodge:** i will be soon  
**ronnie.lodge:** unfortunately  
**thethird:** hey, i invite you into MY HOUSE and you’re not even grateful  
**ronnie.lodge:** i’m very grateful jug, honestly  
**ronnie.lodge:** and i love you three but… god you’re weird  
**nancydrew:** welcome 2 the club, ronnie!  
**archiballs:** will you guys shut up  
**archiballs:** im tryna get ready but my phone keeps buzzing  
**ronnie.lodge:** ouch…  
**thethird:** that cuts real deep, arch…  
**archiballs:** do you want me to be there on time or not?  
**thethird:** fair point  
**archiballs:** HA  
**thethird:** you’re the one who wants to be on time to watch tarantino  
**archiballs:** dammit  
**archiballs:** can i not win just once, jug?  
**thethird:** maybe one day, my young padawan, maybe one day…

_**Group Chat:** stop the hate  
Sunday, 5:42pm_

_**thethird** changed the chat name to: archie loves tarantino_  
**archiballs:** hey! i said kill bill was pretty good, i never said i loved tarantino!  
**thethird:** you may as well have  
**ronnie.lodge:** you guys are unbelievable  
**ronnie.lodge:** kill bill was amazing though  
**nancydrew:** it was! ive seen it before but the third times the charm  
**thethird:** betty’s my favourite friend  
**archiballs:** just because she has NO TASTE like you  
_**thethird** has removed **archiballs** from the chat_  
**ronnie.lodge:** god dammit, jughead! can we not have 5 minutes of peace?  
**thethird:** not when tarantino is concerned  
**ronnie.lodge:** fair enough…  
_**nancydrew** has added **archiballs** to the chat_  
**thethird:** betty…  
**nancydrew:** i might love tarantino but when it comes 2 u guys im switzerland  
**thethird:** sure…  
**archiballs:** i said i liked kill bill dude…  
**thethird:** i know you did… and i love you for it  
**archiballs:** i love you too  
**thethird:** i’m glad you’ve finally learnt your lesson  
**archiballs:** god dammit, jug…  
**nancydrew:** skjdlkhdsakhdkhsks  
**ronnie.lodge:** HA

_Message from **ronnie.lodge** to **nancydrew**  
Sunday, 6:31pm_

**ronnie.lodge:** um… betty can i talk to you?  
**ronnie.lodge:** im freaking out a little  
**nancydrew:** ofc! whats wrong? r u ok??  
**ronnie.lodge:** yeah  
**ronnie.lodge:** well, no  
**ronnie.lodge:** earlier today when we were in the kitchen getting drinks for everyone i… kissed jughead  
**nancydrew:** OH MY GOD  
**nancydrew:** asjdghklshdghkdsghl r u serious???  
**nancydrew:** did he kiss u back???  
**ronnie.lodge:** yeah he, i guess he did  
**ronnie.lodge:** he put his hand on my waist  
**ronnie.lodge:** but then he just froze and said we should get back to the film and we still haven’t talked about it?  
**nancydrew:** AW!  
**nancydrew:** damn :/ u should definitely talk 2 him  
**nancydrew:** ive known jug like.. all my life and hes so great but he can get funny with like… emotional stuff? so idk i think u just need 2 talk 2 him  
**nancydrew:** meet him at pop’s and ply him with burgers  
**ronnie.lodge:** okay betty, thank you  
**ronnie.lodge:** im gonna message him now  
**nancydrew:** ok! hope it goes ok!  
**ronnie.lodge:** thanks betty  <3  
**nancydrew:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

_Message from **ronnie.lodge** to **thethird**  
Sunday, 6:48pm_

**ronnie.lodge:** hey jug? can we meet? i think we need to talk  
**thethird:** that’s ominous  
**ronnie.lodge:** it’s about what happened earlier  
**ronnie.lodge:** in the kitchen  
**thethird:** oh  
**thethird:** pop’s in 20?  
**ronnie.lodge:** yeah, i’ll meet you there

_Message from **ronnie.lodge** to **nancydrew**  
Sunday, 6:51pm_

**ronnie.lodge:** god we’re meeting at pop’s in like 20 minutes what am i gonna do  
**nancydrew:** hey! calm down! u got this! its just jughead, and u like him and he kissed u back so ?? just dont let him reason his way out of it, he has a habit of doing that with stuff…  
**ronnie.lodge:** yeah, i got this…  
**ronnie.lodge:** thank you though betty, you’re a life saver  
**nancydrew:** any time!  <3

_**Group Chat:** head bitches in charge  
Sunday, 7:56pm_

**cherylbombshell:** um? you guys, veronica lodge is in a booth at pop’s making out with that jughead guy?  
**catwoman:** are you serious??? veronica lodge?? and jughead jones??  
**cherylbombshell:** serious as a heart attack, i can see them right now. unfortunately…  
**valerie:** damn.. that’s an odd couple if i ever saw one…  
**mel.v:** wow…  
**mel.v:** idk what to make of that...  
**catwoman:** are they just sucking face in a booth? i’m tempted to run over there so i can witness that but at the same time… i’m not sure if i want to..  
**cherylbombshell:** don’t bother, just check my twitter  
**mel.v:** cheryl…  
**mel.v:** CHERYL!!!!!!!  
**valerie:** OH MY GOD  
**catwoman:** i love you girl… but that is a little evil, even for you  
**cherylbombshell:** what? they’re kissing in public, that’s on them

_Message from **thethird** to **archiballs**  
Sunday, 9:14pm_

**thethird:** dude  
**thethird:** i have something i need to tell you  
**archiballs:** what??  
**thethird:** so earlier today at mine in the kitchen, ronnie kissed me and i freaked out and didn’t bring it up again but we just met in pop’s and basically, we’re dating now  
**archiballs:** OMG  
**archiballs:** dude that’s insane  
**archiballs:** i’m happy for you  
**thethird:** thanks arch  
**thethird:** i can’t believe that out of the two of us, i’m the one who got a signifigant other first…  
**thethird:** i can’t believe i’m dating veronica lodge…  
**archiballs:** neither can i, dude  
**thethird:** that reminds me, still can’t tell me who that crush is?  
**archiballs:** ha  
**archiballs:** over my dead body

_Message from **nancydrew** to **archiballs**  
Sunday, 9:41pm_

**nancydrew:** hey have u spoken to jug?  
**archiballs:** about him and ronnie?  
**archiballs:** yeah he told me  
**nancydrew:** im sorry arch…  
**archiballs:** its okay, i’m happy for them it just… kind of stings, you know  
**archiballs:** it’s my fault anyway, i should have spoken to him when i had the chance  
**nancydrew:** hey! its not ur fault! its no ones fault! theres no blame 2 b thrown around!  
**archiballs:** thanks betty  
**nancydrew:** can i tell u smthn??  
**archiballs:** of course??  
**nancydrew:** god. ok. i have a massive crush on veronica but i. didn’t want anyone to know so i didnt mention it but i just gave her advice and encouragement about talking 2 jughead and like? im happy for them but i wish i could b happy for me  
**archiballs:** betty… why are we both such idiots??  
**archiballs:** im sorry though, you seriously gave her adivce about jughead?  
**nancydrew:** idk arch…  
**nancydrew:** yh, u kno what he can b like so i just… told her 2 watch out for that  
**archiballs:** yeah i get you  
**archiballs:** how did we end up in this mess?  
**nancydrew:** god arch, i have no idea…

_**Group Chat:** archie loves tarantino  
Monday, 9:07am_

**thethird:** um guys… why is everyone staring at us weirdly?  
**thethird:** we’re just sitting here  
**nancydrew:** idk??  
**archiballs:** neither do i?  
**ronnie.lodge:** neither do i but maybe it’s because we’re sat right next to each other and yet we’re still in the group chat…  
**archiballs:** ha  
**archiballs:** maybe  
**thethird:** idk, everyones staring its weirding me out  
**nancydrew:** um… i messaged kevin… jug and ronnie, u might wanna check cheryl’s twitter  
**ronnie.lodge:** oh fuck

_Message from **nancydrew** to **ronnie.lodge**  
Monday, 10:37am_

**nancydrew:** hey, r u ok?  
**nancydrew:** is jug ok?  
**ronnie.lodge:** yeah we’re okay  
**ronnie.lodge:** it just got to him that everyone knew about us before we chose to tell anyone  
**nancydrew:** yeah, it really sucks :/  
**nancydrew:** sorry that cheryl did that  
**ronnie.lodge:** you don’t need to apologise betty  
**ronnie.lodge:** cheryl’s gonna do what cheryl’s gonna do, and me and jug are okay  
**nancydrew:** good!  
**nancydrew:** idk if i already told u last night but im happy for u! both of u!  
**ronnie.lodge:** thank you betts  <3  
**nancydrew:** <3  
**nancydrew:** i fr thought he was gonna storm out and find cheryl and punch her tho  
**ronnie.lodge:** god i know  
**ronnie.lodge:** i have a feeling that jughead’s all bark no bite though, even if his bark is more vicious than most  
**nancydrew:** i wouldnt b so sure…  
**nancydrew:** ive seen him angry before but not like that  
**nancydrew:** and he wasnt just angry he was… freaked, i guess  
**ronnie.lodge:** yeah, we’ve talked about it  
**ronnie.lodge:** he doesn’t like a lot of attention on him and… well, that’s definitely what he has now  
**ronnie.lodge:** did i tell you that reggie “congratulated” him?  
**nancydrew:** ??? no??  
**ronnie.lodge:** apparently reggie just slapped him on the shoulder and said “nice going, jones” like.. ew  
**nancydrew:** ://// gross  
**ronnie.lodge:** pretty sure jughead nearly punched him, too

_**Group Chat:** archie loves tarantino  
Monday, 8:27pm_

**ronnie.lodge:** hey guys?  
**ronnie.lodge:** nothing has changed now that me and jug are dating, you know? it’s still the four of us against the world  
**nancydrew:** i kno!  
**archiballs:** yeah, we know ronnie! it’s cool  
**ronnie.lodge:** okay  
**ronnie.lodge:** still feels weird to say that… me and jughead are dating..  
**thethird:** you’re telling me  
**nancydrew:** u guys r adorable  
**nancydrew:** btw, we have friday off school dont we?  
**archiballs:** yeah, why?  
**nancydrew:** my parents r out of town, leave thurs evening… sleepover wknd anyone?  
**ronnie.lodge:** i thought you were gonna say house party…  
**ronnie.lodge:** but yeah i’m down  
**archiballs:** me too  
**thethird:** me three  
**thethird:** anything to stick it to your mum  
**nancydrew:** hey!  
**thethird:** i’m kidding!  
**nancydrew:** ur never kidding jug… not really  
**thethird:** wow… that’s deep…  
**thethird:** “ur never kidding jug… not on like… a SPIRITUAL level…”  
**nancydrew:** shut up!  
**ronnie.lodge:** i’m crying  
**archiballs:** god you’re an idiot jug  
**thethird:** i think we can all agree on that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4) maybe jughead isn't a total idiot but he's still mostly an idiot...
> 
> 5) poor archie but MAINLY POOR BETTY :((((
> 
> 6) did u like the chat with cheryl and the pussycats?? i know it wasn't v long but maybe there will be more chats outside of the core four next time... im thinking maybe kevin... even reggie??????? idk yet!!!
> 
> 7) also i dont hate cheryl or reggie.. i actually love them dsglhsdgksdklhg we'll see more of them for sure!
> 
> 8) i always forget that their names aren't colour coded for u guys... bc they r on my word doc when i write this jasdhhkhhdalkh
> 
> once again thank u for ur support, u guys r angels!!!!!!!! ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY i know it has been 73 MILLION YEARS since i posted anything and i'm so sorry... i have no excuse...  
> but im BACK and i really hope you like this chapter!!! i missed u all so much ♥
> 
> i got some more stuff coming soon too so keep an eye out!!!!   
> enjoy!!

**_Group Chat_ ** _: archie loves tarantino_

_Wednesday, 2:07am_

 

**thethird:** hey

**thethird:** are any of you guys awake

**nancydrew:** yh! whats up?

**thethird:** nothing, just can’t sleep

**ronnie.lodge:** i’m up too

**thethird:** nice

**thethird:** do you guys ever think about like…

**thethird:** how small we are?? in comparison to the whole world?? or the whole universe even

**archiballs:** jug have you been smoking something?

**nancydrew:** jug r u like.. ok???

**ronnie.lodge:** i mean yeah all the time but ?? where did that come from

**thethird:** idk.. maybe i’ll write a book and call it “2am thoughts” and fill it with shit like that

**ronnie.lodge:** that’s actually not a bad idea

**archiballs:** i’d read it

**thethird:** thanks guys…

**nancydrew:** hey jug, speaking of, how’s the top secret book ur writing actually coming along?

**thethird:** it’s coming along very well betty, thank you for asking

**archiballs:** are we ever gonna get to read it?

**thethird:** maybe when it’s published

**ronnie.lodge:** i’ll sneak on to your laptop way before then

**thethird:** i’d like to see you try, lodge

**nancydrew:** u guys have a very weird way of flirting

**thethird:** why thank you, miss cooper

 

**_Group Chat_ ** _: archie loves tarantino_

_Thursday, 4:17pm_

 

**nancydrew:** ok guys SO

**nancydrew:** my parents r leaving at 7 so come round any time after that!

**ronnie.lodge:** cool! i’m bringing snacks and face masks so we can all have radiant glowing skin and rotting teeth

**nancydrew:** haha, sounds good!!!

**archiballs:** do i have to use a facemask??

**ronnie.lodge:** yes archiekins, it’s mandatory

**archiballs:** dammit

**thethird:** i personally can’t wait to have radiant, glowing skin

**ronnie.lodge:** i’m glad you’re excited babe…

**nancydrew:** BABE

**nancydrew:** aw u 2

**thethird:** shut up

**nancydrew:** :)

**archiballs:** you two are sickening

**thethird:** jealous, arch?

**archiballs:** you wish

 

_Message from **nancydrew** to **archiballs**_

_Thursday, 4:31pm_

 

**nancydrew:** hey arch r u ok??

**archiballs:** haha yeah i’m fine betts don’t worry

**nancydrew:** ok…

**nancydrew:** i just kno it must b hard with jug and ronnie

**archiballs:** yeah

**archiballs:** it must be hard for you too

**nancydrew:** honestly im just annoyed because like… there has 2 b smthn we can do, u kno?

**archiballs:** i don’t think there is this time betty

**nancydrew:** hhmmm

**archiballs:** betty… don’t pull that shit with me

**archiballs:** don’t start scheming

**archiballs:** BETTY IM BEGGING YOU

**nancydrew:** what?? i didnt say anything :)

 

**_Group Chat_ ** _: archie loves tarantino_

_Thursday, 7:09pm_

**thethird:** betts have your parents left??

**nancydrew:** yh like 10 mins ago, y?

**thethird:** oh, because i’m on your porch

**nancydrew:** how long have u been out there jug?

**thethird:** …i think it’s best if i don’t answer that

**ronnie.lodge:** should i be jealous?

**thethird:** jellybean got new speakers and even though she has good music taste, the volume becomes grating after a while so i headed here early

**ronnie.lodge:** ah… siblings huh

**archiballs:** you don’t have any siblings ronnie??

**ronnie.lodge:** correct archie… that was the joke

**archiballs:** dammit…

**nancydrew:** aldsgndsklhgkldshklvlkhgklfasklh

**thethird:** hey betty get out of the chat and be SOCIAL i’ve come all the way to your HOUSE and this is how you treat me?????

**nancydrew:** ur the 1 who got here and immediately pulled out ur laptop and started typing

**thethird:** hey… i’m an artist okay

**archiballs:** sure you are jug

**ronnie.lodge:** oh honey….

**thethird:** you’ll all be sorry when i’ve made my millions and you’re still stuck in riverdale

**nancydrew:** sure we will… will u 2 just hurry up and get here pls

 

****

**_Group Chat_ ** _: archie loves tarantino_

_Sunday, 7:47pm_

**nancydrew:** i had a great time this wknd guys! thnk u so much 4 coming

**thethird:** it’s not like we had a choice

**thethird:** but i had a great time too, thanks betts

**archiballs:** the saturday night tarantino marathon was uncalled for but other than that i had an awesome time

**ronnie.lodge:** the tarantino marathon was a HIGHLIGHT archiekins… but thank you so much b

**nancydrew:** :) ur all super welcome!! any time!!!

**nancydrew:** jug im sorry but ur never gonna live down the fact that u kno all the words 2 high school musical

**thethird:** i have a younger sister okay??? fuck sake

**ronnie.lodge:** ahahaha iconic

**ronnie.lodge:** i’m gonna get you a hsm t shirt for your birthday

**archiballs:** please do ronnie holy shit

**nancydrew:** sdlkgadkhkhdklh

**thethird:** oh my god i hate you all

**nancydrew:** sure u do juggie

**archiballs:** oh my god though betty you need to make those peanut butter and white chocolate brownies again, they were amazing

**ronnie.lodge:** i second that holy shit

**thethird:** i’d sell you all to a criminal gang for just one of those things

**archiballs:** i can’t even blame you dude

**nancydrew:** aw thanks guys! bless u! ill definitely make them again

**archiballs:** woo!!!

**thethird:** hell YES

**ronnie.lodge:** in all our revelry though, i forgot we have a chem test on wednesday

**archiballs:** oh fuck

**nancydrew:** oh ive done most of my revision for that

**thethird:** yeah… me too….

**ronnie.lodge:** bullshit jug

**ronnie.lodge:** i’m pretty sure it’s not an important one anyway

**thethird:** so… how worried should i be?

**ronnie.lodge:** sigh… i’ll go over some stuff with you tomorrow night yeah?

**thethird:** sounds good

**archiballs:** not to third wheel but can i get in on that?? i need all the help i can get

**ronnie.lodge:** of course arch, i’m always willing to help the less fortunate

 

_Message from **thethird** to **archiballs**_

_Sunday, 9:14pm_

**thethird:** dude are you okay?

**thethird:** like… are WE okay? you just seemed a bit off this weekend?

**archiballs:** of course we are man!

**thethird:** okay, if you’re sure

**archiballs:** i’m sure jug! no sweat

**thethird:** it’s not got anything to do with me and ronnie has it?

**archiballs:** no dude? there’s nothing wrong i promise you

**thethird:** okay arch. i just want you to know you can talk to me if there is

**archiballs:** thanks dude that means a lot

**thethird:** you’re welcome

**thethird:** okay i’m done with the emotion now

**archiballs:** oh thank god

 

**_Group Chat_ ** _: archie loves tarantino_

_Monday, 11:31am_

 

**thethird:** do you think if i accidentally set cheryl’s hair on fire i’ll get expelled?

**ronnie.lodge:** define ‘accidentally’?

**nancydrew:** JUG NO

**nancydrew:** i kno what she did was shitty but u cant just set her hair on fire u boob

**thethird:** …fine

**archiballs:** ahaha jug

**archiballs:** seriously though that’s a no go

**thethird:** none of you are any fun

**ronnie.lodge:** i mean… if you’re sneaky

**thethird:** there’s a reason you’re the one im dating

**nancydrew:** VERONICA DONT ENCOURAGE HIM

**ronnie.lodge:** what? i didn’t say anything…

****

**_Group Chat_ ** _: head bitches in charge_

_Monday, 11:44am_

 

**cherylbombshell:** guys is it me or is jughead staring at me very weirdly?

**mel.v:** after what you did girl i’m not surprised!

**valerie:** ha! true

**valerie:** he is looking at you really weirdly though… like, even considering the circumstances

**catwoman:** guys please shut up i’m not in your english class so i can’t see jughead and i’m tryna CONCENTRATE

**cherylbombshell:** someone’s stressy

**mel.v:** she has a big chem test coming up

**catwoman:** and i’m tryna focus which i can’t do if you guys keep setting my phone off every 2 seconds while i’m in class

**valerie:** just turn your phone off…

**catwoman:** i could get an important call, i can’t risk it

**mel.v:** oh my god jos

**catwoman:** anyway cheryl, i wouldn’t worry about jughead, it’s veronica i’d be scared of

**valerie:** i second that

**cherylbombshell:** veronica lodge does not scare me

**catwoman:** on your head be it

 

**_Group Chat_ ** _: archie loves tarantino_

_Monday, 11:51am_

 

**nancydrew:** guys cheryl is staring at us

**nancydrew:** jug this is ur fault just stop staring at her

**thethird:** not until she stops staring at me

**nancydrew:** oh my GOD

**ronnie.lodge:** if she tries anything i swear to GOD

**archiballs:** i wouldn’t put it past her

**nancydrew:** shes just staring bc we r so how abt we all STOP STARING

**ronnie.lodge:** fine, i’ll stop

**nancydrew:** jug...

**thethird:** i’m just concentrating on this extremely engaging english class betty

**nancydrew:** sure u r…

**ronnie.lodge:** hey jug and arch, u still up for coming to mine after school?

**thethird:** yep

**archiballs:** yeah i’m still down

**nancydrew:** u can change the subject all u like but i dont want u guys getting into a fight with cheryl blossom ok?

**ronnie.lodge:** okay betts, you have my word

**thethird:** i make no promises

**_nancydrew_ ** _changed the chat name to: jughead please dont commit arson or murder_

**nancydrew:** just 2 remind u any time ur in the group chat

**thethird:** wow betty… how much of a goody two shoes are you?

**nancydrew:** oh idk jug, i just dont want you to get ARRESTED!!!!!!!

**thethird:** don’t sweat it, i’m friends with the sherrif’s son

**nancydrew:** oh my GOD

**archiballs:** kevin won’t be able to get you out of that one buddy

**thethird:** he can try

 

**_Group Chat_ ** _: head bitches in charge_

_Monday, 11:57am_

 

**cherylbombshell:** thank god jughead and the rest of them have stopped staring at me

**mel.v:** have they even said anything to you?

**cherylbombshell:** not since i saw them in the corridor and jughead lost it… bless him

**valerie:** maybe you should apologise? like… i know what you did wasn’t that bad but it was still like.. a breech of their privacy

**mel.v:** i agree

**cherylbombshell:** …you guys are no fun

**cherylbombshell:** but fine i’ll talk to them later

**mel.v:** cheryl blossom?? actually agreeing to give an apology?? i’m amazed

**cherylbombshell:** oh shut it mel

**valerie:** haha!

**catwoman:** GUYS

**catwoman:** SHUT

**catwoman:** UP

**mel.v:** sorry J

**valerie:** whoops sorry

**cherylbombshell:** maybe you should stop messaging us and just… pay attention??

**catwoman:** cheryl… don’t test me girl

 

**_Group Chat_ ** _: jughead please dont commit arson or murder_

_Monday, 3:11pm_

 

**ronnie.lodge:** arch… betty… cheryl just came up to me and jughead and APOLOGISED for sharing that photo…

**nancydrew:** r u srs???? i did not see that 1 coming…

**archiballs:** damn… i didn’t think she was capable of that

**ronnie.lodge:** yeah, she seemed genuine as well…

**thethird:** i still don’t trust her

**nancydrew:** jug u barely even trust us

**archiballs:** ahahaha

**thethird:** trust no1

**ronnie.lodge:** oh my GOD

**ronnie.lodge:** i cannot believe i’m dating you

**nancydrew:** u got urself into this mess, ronnie!

**thethird:** hey! you know i can see everything you type in this chat right?

**archiballs:** aw did the girls hurt your feelings jug?

**thethird:** yes L

**ronnie.lodge:** get over yourself, juggie. and watch where you’re going, you nearly just walked straight into a lamp post

**nancydrew:** NALFHSDLKGHDSKLGHLDSKHGLKGH FUCK

**archiballs:** hahahaahahahahaaahhaaaa oh my god

**thethird:** this is cyberbullying

 

_Message from **thethird** to **ronnie.lodge**_

_Monday, 9:48pm_

 

**thethird:** ron, did archie seem weird to you tonight?? like with me?

**ronnie.lodge:** yeah, i guess he did a little now you mention it?

**ronnie.lodge:** why?

**thethird:** i just think somethings up with him like.. he seemed weird with me at the weekend and i don’t know why

**ronnie.lodge:** hmm…

**ronnie.lodge:** wait

**ronnie.lodge:** it’s not because of us is it?

**thethird:** that’s what i thought, so i asked him and he said there’s nothing wrong but i just can’t shake the feeling

**ronnie.lodge:** you spoke to him about it????

**thethird:** yeah

**thethird:** well i messaged him

**ronnie.lodge:** oh okay. he’s probably just adjusting to us being together?

**thethird:** yeah i guess

**ronnie.lodge:** like… he’s known you forever and you’ve never been in a relationship before and he’s just getting used to his best friend having a girlfriend you know?

**thethird:** oh

**ronnie.lodge:** you okay jug?

**ronnie.lodge:** i’m sure arch will be fine

**thethird:** i’ve gotta go i have to… think about some stuff

**ronnie.lodge:** okay ??

**ronnie.lodge:** i’m here if you want to talk

**thethird:** thanks babe

**thethird:** but i need to figure this out myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm,,, i wonder,,... what jug needs to go and think about... 
> 
> i really hope you enjoyed this chapter!! let me know what you thought, your comments honestly give me life!!!
> 
> once again, i am so so so sorry for not updating in so long!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO shit’s kinda getting real?? but my kids are still a bunch of jokesters... and i’ve decided that the next chapter after this one will be the last... (PROBABLY! i reserve the right to change that...)
> 
> enjoy!!! ❤️

_**Group Chat:** jughead please dont commit arson or murder_  
_Thursday, 8:14am_

**thethird:** why do we always have to go to school so fucking early????? like what did we do to deserve this?????????  
**nancydrew:** those r just the rules jug, some1 decided it a long time ago  
**thethird:** well i, personally, think it’s time for a change  
**thethird:** i think we should riot  
**ronnie.lodge:** okay, slow your roll there buddy. we go to school so early because there’s been studies that say we learn better in the morning  
**thethird:** but that’s probably relative though, right? like we work better not long after waking up, but if we woke up later we’d still work fine if we started school at 11am  
**ronnie.lodge:** you’re tryna rearrange the whole world there babe, and i don’t think it’s gonna work  
**thethird:** you never know until you try  
**archiballs:** ffs  
**nancydrew:** morning arch!!!!  
**nancydrew:** u just woke up, didnt u?  
**ronnie.lodge:** oh my GOD archie  
**ronnie.lodge:** how are you always so late?  
**archiballs:** shut up, both of you  
**nancydrew:** akdnfjnskandkfnsksndjfbfh  
**thethird:** if you make it to school within 10 minutes of homeroom starting, i will pay you $20. if you don’t, you pay me $20  
**ronnie.lodge:** really jug?  
**archiballs:** fuck jug, you’ve got yourself a deal

_**Group Chat:** jughead please dont commit arson or murder  
Thursday, 9:24am_

**thethird:** archie, you owe me $20  
**archiballs:** i was ONE MINUTE LATE JUG LET ME HAVE THIS ONE  
**thethird:** nope, deal was you gotta make it within 10 minutes, you didnt, you lose  
**thethird:** pay up  
**ronnie.lodge:** you’re both idiots  
**thethird:** [maybeso.gif]  
**ronnie.lodge:** fucking hell  
**nancydrew:** KANSJSBFISBDJFBDJABDJFBFJSJABDJDJSHS  
**nancydrew:** he was so close tho jug, its mean 2 make him pay u :(  
**thethird:** he lost the BET, BETty, those are just the rules  
**archiballs:** i agree with betty, you’re so mean jug :(  
**thethird:** oh stop whining archie and get me my winnings  
_**thethird** changed the chat name to: archie owes jughead $20_  
**ronnie.lodge:** jughead are you sure…. you don’t have some kind of gambling problem  
**thethird:** …...no  
**ronnie.lodge:** no you don't or no you’re not sure???  
**ronnie.lodge:** JUGHEAD  
**nancydrew:** answer ur gf jughead!!!!!!  
**thethird:** brb gotta dash  
**ronnie.lodge:** DONT YOU WALK AWAY WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU  
_**thethird** has left the chat_  
**ronnie.lodge:** the damn NERVE of that boy  
**nancydrew:** im crying  
**archiballs:** i’m upset over jug too…. he has a real problem…  
**ronnie.lodge:** HAHAHAHAHA  
**nancydrew:** nice 1 arch!!!!!  
**archiballs:** :’)

_Message from **ronnie.lodge** to **nancydrew**  
Thursday, 4:51pm_

**ronnie.lodge:** hey b, can i talk to you about something?  
**nancydrew:** always! what is it?  
**ronnie.lodge:** i’m worried about jug  
**ronnie.lodge:** well, not really worried but he said he had something he needed to think about on monday but he hasn’t mentioned it since and i don’t know if i should ask him about it?  
**nancydrew:** hhhhmmmm… do u kno what it cld b abt?  
**ronnie.lodge:** when he said it he had just spoken to me about archie acting weirdly around him and him not knowing why so ? something to do with that maybe?  
**nancydrew:** oh…  
**nancydrew:** idk ronnie, maybe u shld just wait until he says smthn and if he doesnt then it clearly wasnt that big of a deal  
**ronnie.lodge:** yeah, i guess. thanks betty.  
**ronnie.lodge:** you don't think i should speak to archie?  
**nancydrew:** not unless jug says smthn else. it might not even b 2 do with archie so u dont wanna mention anything 2 him in case ur wrong abt it, u kno?  
**ronnie.lodge:** yeah, that’s true  
**ronnie.lodge:** what would i do without you?  
**nancydrew:** crash and burn  
**nancydrew:** <3<3<3<3  
**ronnie.lodge:** haha, true  
**ronnie.lodge:** <3<3<3<3

_Message from **nancydrew** to **archiballs**  
Thursday, 5:25pm_

**nancydrew:** arch i gotta talk 2 u  
**nancydrew:** its abt jug  
**nancydrew:** but i probably shldnt b telling u  
**archiballs:** ???? what is it?  
**nancydrew:** well ronnie mssgd me and said jug told her he had smthn he had 2 think abt on monday after he mentioned 2 her that u’d been acting weird around him and idk if its abt u but?? i thought u’d wanna kno  
**archiballs:** shit  
**archiballs:** he hasnt been acting any differently?? and what the fuck did he have to think about?  
**archiballs:** god i hope he hasnt figured it out  
**nancydrew:** me 2 arch. im so sorry  
**nancydrew:** god i kno theyre my friends and i do want them 2 b happy but… i wish it wasnt so fucking painful  
**nancydrew:** and ronnie always comes 2 me 4 advice which makes sense bc im her best damn friend but… it just stings u kno  
**archiballs:** yeah, i know betty, i get you  
**archiballs:** i wish there was some way we could ALL be happy, you know?  
**nancydrew:** me 2 arch, me 2

_**Group Chat:** archie owes jughead $20  
Friday, 2:11pm_

**archiballs:** do you reckon that if i hit mr. olsen in the back of the head with a ball of paper when he can't see me i’d get caught?  
**thethird:** there's only one way to find out  
**ronnie.lodge:** oh for god’s sake  
**ronnie.lodge:** don’t encourage him, jughead  
**ronnie.lodge:** don’t throw the paper ball, archie  
**archiballs:** i’m doing it…  
**thethird:** wait  
**thethird:** is cheryl in your class?  
**archiballs:** no  
**thethird:** take the fucking shot  
**nancydrew:** NO!!!!!!!  
**nancydrew:** STOP MSSGING AND PAY ATTENTION!!!! AND LEAVE MR OLSEN ALONE, HES NICE AND ITS NOT HIS FAULT U HATE MATHS!!!!!  
**ronnie.lodge:** you’ve been TOLD  
**archiballs:** :(  
**archiballs:** jugheads the only one whos any fun around here  
**nancydrew:** never thought id here any1 say that  
**thethird:** hey, i’m FUN, i know how to have a GOOD TIME  
**ronnie.lodge:** when you don't keep bringing the conversation back to unsolved murder cases you’ve researched, maybe… but even then “fun” is pushing it a little  
**thethird:** you just put my heart into a blender and poured it right down the toilet, do you know that lodge?  
**thethird:** just ripped it right out of my chest and tossed it into the fiery depths of agony and betrayal  
**thethird:** chopped it up into little pieces and fed them to cerebus himself  
**ronnie.lodge:** oh my god jug just shut the fuck up and pay attention  
**thethird:** enjoy you jughead heart smoothie  
**ronnie.lodge:** okay, thats gross

_Message from **nancydrew** to **ronnie.lodge**  
Friday, 10:37pm_

**nancydrew:** hey, any update on what was up with jug?  
**ronnie.lodge:** no, he still hasn’t spoken to me about it  
**ronnie.lodge:** i’m praying it’s nothing  
**nancydrew:** yeah, it probably is v, i wldnt worry!!  
**ronnie.lodge:** thanks betty  
**nancydrew:** np! just thought id check in!  
**ronnie.lodge:** <3<3

_Message from **nancydrew** to **archiballs**  
Thursday, 5:25pm_

**nancydrew:** arch?? i dont think jug knos  
**nancydrew:** i think ur ok  
**archiballs:** oh thank god  
**archiballs:** are you sure?  
**nancydrew:** not certain but im p sure, yh  
**archiballs:** okay, thank you betty  
**archiballs:** i know he hasn't been acting any different but that doesn’t really mean anything with jughead “repress your feelings” jones  
**nancydrew:** ur welc  <3  
**nancydrew:** ajsbdjdbkdajdnfnsjsnjs tru  
**nancydrew:** i have been thinking tho  
**nancydrew:** like… y cant jug date u AND ronnie? theres no law against it, and its not as weird as ppl think when u rly consider it  
**archiballs:** betty i  
**archiballs:** no it’s not weird but there’s no chance in hell jug likes me that way  
**nancydrew:** i wldnt b so sure… u never kno  
**archiballs:** i do know, betty. he doesn’t like me like that  
**nancydrew:** :/ if u insist arch  
**nancydrew:** but i think u might b wrong  
**nancydrew:** mayb u shld talk 2 him??  
**archiballs:** never in a million years  
**archiballs:** no matter how i feel, i can’t do that and ruin my friendship with jug  
**archiballs:** and ronnie  
**archiballs:** i can’t

_**Group Chat:** archie owes jughead $20  
Saturday, 8:34pm_

**thethird:** quick!  
**thethird:** what's the ultimate 80’s jam???  
**archiballs:** what??  
**ronnie.lodge:** just answer the question archie, we need to know!!!!  
**archiballs:** okay! hang on i'm thinking!  
**nancydrew:** africa by toto  
**thethird:** oooooo…. a solid choice there from betty cooper!  
**thethird:** any other competitors betts?  
**nancydrew:** karma chameleon, girls just wanna have fun, walking on sunshine, livin on a prayer  
**ronnie.lodge:** damn, betty!  
**archiballs:** WAIT IVE GOT IT  
**thethird:**...arch the suspense is killing me  
**archiballs:** everybody wants to rule the world by tears for fears  
**thethird:** ARCHIE WINS! THATS IT, THATS THE ULTIMATE 80’S JAM  
**ronnie.lodge:** TRUE!!!!!  
**ronnie.lodge:** sorry b, archie got you good  
**nancydrew:** dammit!!!!! :(  
**nancydrew:** whats this 4 anyway?  
**thethird:** ...nothing… nothing at all  
**ronnie.lodge:** just fun! you know how it is  
**nancydrew:** …v suspicious  
**archiballs:** very suspicious indeed…  
**thethird:** 0:)

_**Group Chat:** archie owes jughead $20  
Monday, 10:01am_

**thethird:** fuck i hate geography  
**ronnie.lodge:** then why did you take it?  
**thethird:** i THOUGHT i would LIKE IT but i was WRONG  
**archiballs:** honestly same, i'm sat next to jug rn and i wanna gouge my own damn eyes out  
**thethird:** but then you’d still be able to hear it archie??? what then??  
**archiballs:** fuck… you’re gonna have to deafen me jug  
**nancydrew:** not exactly hard  
**thethird:** arch… it would be an honour  
**thethird:** betty… oh how you wound me  
**ronnie.lodge:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
**archiballs:** OMG BETTY  
**archiballs:** its true  
**ronnie.lodge:** i mean,,, yeah  
**archiballs:** get rekt, jug  
**thethird:** this is cyberbullying

_Message from **archiballs** to **nancydrew**  
Monday, 6:14pm_

**archiballs:** hey betts?  
**archiballs:** i think we might have been right about jug knowing  
**nancydrew:** ???????? y do u say that?  
**archiballs:** today in geo… i could feel him staring at me so i turned to look at him and he was looking at me really weirdly  
**nancydrew:** weird how?  
**archiballs:** thats the thing, i dont know! hes impossible to read! but it was intense and it kind of scared me  
**nancydrew:** tru, he is impossible 2 read  
**nancydrew:** it cld have been anything tho arch, u dont kno that he knos  
**archiballs:** no, i dont, but there was definitely something weird about it  
**nancydrew:** :/ y cant we all just TALK 2 each other  
**archiballs:** haha  
**archiballs:** we’re stupid teenagers betty, that's never gonna happen

_**Group Chat:** archie owes jughead $20  
Monday, 8:51pm_

**thethird:** oh fuck  
**thethird:** hey guys…  
**thethird:** i forgot to tell you…  
**nancydrew:** what??????  
**ronnie.lodge:** spill, you cryptic bastard  
**thethird:** *cryptid bastard  
**thethird:** I GOT US ALL TICJETS TO SEE STAR WARS THE LAST JEDI ON THE DAY IT COMES OUT  
**archiballs:** WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SERIOUS  
**nancydrew:** OMG JUG!!!!!!!!!!!! :O  
**ronnie.lodge:** YOU’RE KINDA GREAT SOMETIMES JONES, YOU KNOW THAT  
**thethird:** for you guys, i try  
**nancydrew:** :’)  
**ronnie.lodge:** oh my god, i just noticed that he didnt correct a typo, he really must be excited  
**thethird:** IGNORE THAT  
**archiballs:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
**nancydrew:** AKSBDJDBDJSBDJDBSJDB  
**nancydrew:** screenshotted  
**ronnie.lodge:** BRILLIANT  
**thethird:** fucking dammit, elizabeth cooper

_Message from **thethird** to **ronnie.lodge**  
Tuesday, 7:48pm_

**thethird:** ronnie? are your parents home?  
**ronnie.lodge:** not right now, why?  
**thethird:** oh thank god  
**thethird:** i’m downstairs at the pembrooke, can you come and let me up?  
**ronnie.lodge:** okay??? is everything alright???  
**thethird:** yeah, i just need to talk to you about something  
**ronnie.lodge:** wanna head to pops?  
**thethird:** nah, i’m here now so  
**ronnie.lodge:** okay. i’m on my way down  
**thethird:** thank you  
**thethird:** <3  
**ronnie.lodge:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY BUT WHO THE FUCK ELSE IS EXCITED FOR STAR WARS??????
> 
> also hey, turns out maybe jug isn’t as much of an idiot as we initially thought..... betty, though, has always been a genius
> 
> also, even though the next chapter will be that last, how would you guys feel if i wrote some prose bits to go with this story and made it a series? like, i’d write a few of the important moments we don’t get to see because this fic is just group chat messages! lemme know if you’d be interested!


End file.
